


Alone

by CleverAsEver



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverAsEver/pseuds/CleverAsEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why I even expected them to notice. I was just a black-and-white freak. A cat who couldn't defend himself. A broken cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome to my very first story! I've always wanted to give back to the Cats community, but I didn't feel like I could match the quality of some of the excellent works of art on here. With some encouragement from a few friends of mine who also write for the Cats fandom, I finally decided to try my hand at writing something for this fandom. Please leave a comment on this story once you're done reading it – I'm always up for some constructive criticism, and if you just feel like throwing a 'Nice story' my way, that's cool too! Anyway, enough rambling – enjoy!

**Mistoffelees**

" _You're a freak. You don't deserve to live."_

I woke up gasping. Another nightmare. Every time I closed my eyes, they reminded me. Through them, I relived every night of torture, every lash, cut and punch. It felt real. It always did.

I wished I was dead.

Life as a prisoner of Macavity was never destined to be carefree and luxurious. But ever since Macavity found out about my magic, my life as a prisoner of his had been a living hell. Every day, he'd torture me endlessly in hopes of getting me to give up my magic and transfer it to him. But I never gave it up.

Day and night, he'd pull me out of my cell and beat me. He'd inflict amounts of pain I didn't even think were possible. And it just kept on coming.

You know, eventually, I don't think he wanted my magic anymore.

I think he just wanted to break me.

Eventually, I managed to escape. I ran. I ran as far away as I possibly could.

The Jellicles found me. They tried to help me. They set my broken bones, stitched my wounds.

But they couldn't heal my mind.

Eventually, I slowly picked myself off the ground. The junkyard was deserted, as usual. Everyone was fast asleep, far away from reality, dreaming about Everlasting knows what.

Not me. I had to be the exception.

I always was.

My siblings ridiculed me. My father beat me. My mother…she didn't want me.

I started to make my way to the junkyard gates, hoping against hope that someone – anyone – would notice. That they'd pull me back, convince me that someone actually cared.

But there was nothing.

I slowly pushed open the wooden gates.

I don't know why I even expected them to notice. I was just a black-and-white freak. A cat who couldn't defend himself.

A broken cat.

**Alonzo**

I was just returning from a night patrol. There was nothing to report – everything was exactly the way it should be. Some would say it was a perfect night.

Perhaps almost too perfect.

Well, at least the quiet night gave me some time to think.

As much as I tried to stop them, though, my thoughts kept drifting back to a certain young tuxedo tom who had caught my eye ever since that fateful night.

That night, when I found him lying limp in an alley, covered in dirt, blood and bruises.

I carried him back to the junkyard. I helped cleanse his cuts, rub salve on his wounds. And then, I watched him heal from afar, afraid to make a move. I didn't want to remind him of what he must have experienced.

Some would say that he was boring, others that he was simply introverted, but there was something about him that left me breathless. Maybe it was the way he danced, his every turn, leap and pirouette executed with style and grace, or his shy, aloof way of conversing with people. Or perhaps it was his eyes. How he always looked so deep in thought, always thinking of something bigger.

That was probably it.

I was consumed in agony. There was no way I could ever get close to him. Hell, he probably didn't even like toms anyway. He seemed way too aloof to even consider such a thing.

As I neared the junkyard, I quickened my pace. It was getting late – I wanted to get some rest. Maybe just curl up in my den and fall asleep. Yes, that sounded good.

At least it would distract me from my thoughts for a while.

**Mistoffelees**

I approached the bridge slowly. Below me lay hundreds of gallons of rushing water, hissing and splashing.

I hoped it would be quick.

I slowly climbed onto the railing, my aching body sending waves of protest. Reminding me of what I was.

I slowly swung my hind paws forward. I closed my eyes, letting a single tear escape from my eyes. I was ready to jump.

**Alonzo**

As I approached the bridge, I caught a faint whiff of someone. I've always had trouble placing scents – it's a weakness of mine. This one, however, was unmistakable.

It was him.

Why was his scent all the way out here?

As I got nearer, I saw a small figure slowly climbing the railing to the bridge. It looked to be all black, with a few white patches. Whoever it was, they were clearly in pain.

I was in disbelief. It couldn't be him…right?

I broke into a sprint.

As I got closer, my fears were confirmed. A single tear dropped from the figure's eyes, and as I turned around, I caught a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes.

" _Mistoffelees!"_

**Mistoffelees**

My eyes shot open in disbelief. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me again. After all, no one would care about me enough to really do that.

…Right?

But no – it was definitely him. I could see him right there on the bridge. Why, though?

I turned away. I just couldn't stand being tortured by the one I loved.

" _Stop! Please!"_

" _Just go away, Alonzo. I'm doing the tribe a favor."_

" _No, you aren't! Please, come down! We can fix this!"_

" _No, you can't. Goodbye, 'Lonz. Maybe we'll meet again someday."_

Then I jumped.

**Alonzo**

As soon as his paws left the railing, I leaped. Every ounce of power in my body, every bit of training Munkustrap had ever given me, was all focused in my paws. I just flew.

And then-

I hung on to the side of the railing for dear life. My hind legs gripped the railing with all the strength I could muster, while my front paws just barely held on to Mistoffelees.

" _Please…let go."_

" _No!"_

Somehow, I commanded herculean force from my already-exhausted body. Somehow, I managed to lift both Mistoffelees and myself back over the railing.

Then I collapsed.

**Mistoffelees**

I felt myself falling. Falling into the abyss of the river beneath, that would flow into the Thames and then into the ocean.

But then it stopped. I was still.

I glanced up, and Alonzo was flexed over the railing, hanging on to him for dear life. I desperately tried to wriggle free, to escape the hell that was my life, but Alonzo's grip was just too strong.

I closed my eyes and willed him to leave.

" _Please…let go."_

" _No!"_

I closed my eyes. I had failed. Just like always.

I felt myself being slowly lifted over the railing. I felt the smooth hardness of the ground embrace my fur.

Gentle hands caressed me. I felt Alonzo embracing me, his head resting on my chest fur. I felt wetness seeping through my chest fur.

Wait…what?

Did he…care?

**Alonzo**

I slowly got up, forcing my body into a kneeling position. I summoned what strength I had left and crawled over to Mistoffelees.

It was clear he was in pain, though his body was spotless. Was it physical? Was it emotional?

Had I done something to cause it?

It tortured me to see him like this. I broke down and embraced him, tears streaming from my face. I just wanted him to stop hurting, to know someone loved him.

"I love you, Misto."


End file.
